Strips of paper in rolls or in packages of Z fold paper are generally available for use with recorders. A warning strip has been printed along the last portion of the roll or package so as to indicate to the operator that the end of recording area is approaching, but it is very easy for the paper to reach the end of its recording area before it is replaced In some situations this can lead to a loss of data that may endanger the life of a patient to whom this data relates, and in other situations the data lost may be essential to manufacturing procedures.